Troubled Souls
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Someone who shouldn't fall in love with someone does. Someone comes back after leaving. Many different things began happening. Topanga is afraid of what might end up happening. Pretty good story.
1. Umm I love you

When someone tells you they love you, what do you usually do? Someone I always thought of as a best friend told me they loved me. Their best friend is in love with me. Their best friend is my husband. His name is Cory. My name is Topanga. Cory's best friend is Shawn. And Shawn's just told me he loves me. What do I do? Slap him? Say something? Or should I just walk away?

"Topanga? Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. I just told Cory that I'd meet him at four."

"It's three."

"Oh Jesus! Are you serious? I need to go!" I started running away, I didn't know what to say.

I was at Shawn's house, discussing Cory's surprise birthday party, when he told me. Now I was running out of the house, running to my car. While I was in my car starting up, I glared back at Shawn's door. He was staring at me, pain in his eyes. I finally got myself to rip the tension between our eyes, and zoomed away.

The whole trip home seemed to take forever, and I sat in silence. No music, and I didn't hear any of the cars around me. Then I suddenly outburst, and starting talking to myself outloud, probably looking crazy to the people driving by. "How could this happen? How could Shawn be in love with me? Come on, me? I'm so weird. We're nothing alike. Maybe that's what he likes about me. Or maybe he likes the fact that he can never have me. Damn it. This is going to drive me nuts. I need to get inside his mind. Figure out why. But I can't just straight out talk to him about it. That might seem like I love him too. But then again we aren't in high school anymore. That's such an immature way to act and think. But then again we are a weird bunch of people. Son of a bitch!" I slammed down on my brakes, I almost ran a red light.

I finally got home and fastly walked inside. Cory was on the couch in our living room watching tv. "Topanga. Where have you been?"

"Target." I said blankly, and sat down next to him.

He gave me kiss on the cheek, and I placed my head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you get anything?" He asked me.

"I... umm... found out I didn't have any money in my wallet. haha. Silly me. Silly me indeed."

Cory looked at me confused, but went along with it.

He gave me another kiss on the cheek, and went back to watching tv.

"You want something to eat?" I got up, asking Cory about a hour later.

"Umm.. sure... I'll have some chicken. If we have any."

"Of course we do." I said, and I went into the kitchen, and turned on the oven.

"We should invite Shawn over tomorrow night for dinner." Cory raised his voice, so I could hear him all the way.

"Really? Didn't we just see him last week?" I said, trying my hardest to get us not to be all together until we had to be.

"Why yes we did. But you know... I liked seeing my best friend so much that I figured I do it again. You know... maybe we should see him once a week from now on." He said sarcastically. "What the heck is wrong with you Topanga?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I was just saying." I saw Cory shrug, and I went back to making our dinner.

After I put the chicken in the oven, I started the timer, and sat down next to Cory again.

"Maybe we should set Shawn up with someone. How about that one girl from your work? What a fox." I said, hitting him with my elbow.

"What's wrong with you today? First you act like you don't wanna see Shawn. Then you randomly wanna set Shawn up with someone. And now you're calling some girl I work with a fox. Are you try to tell me you're a lesbian or something?"

"Don't be silly. I just don't want Shawn to be lonely anymore. He's my best friend too."

"Topanga... he isn't lonely."

"You don't know that."

"Fine. I'll talk to her about it at work tomorrow." He gave me a kiss, and we went back to watching tv. 


	2. Plans

(I hate to say this, but this story is gonna be one of the short ones with a few chapters. I didn't start it out the right way, and for that you guys have to get a short story. And I'm sorry. I'll try my best to fix that for future stories. Hopefully I can get to five chapters on here. That is now my goal. Who knows, maybe and hopefully I can get it to be long. Once again, I am sorry. Now back to the story.)

I woke up the next morning with a headache, and a bad stomach ache. I quickly went to the bathroom, and had to throw up. I must have made some bad chicken the night before.

Cory walked into the bathroom and rubbed my back. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I just think that chicken from last night might have been bad."

"Really? Because I don't feel sick at all. I feel fine."

But I shrugged it off and washed out my mouth.

Cory, and I did our usual morning rountine. Coffee, breakfast, our showers, a little tv, and rushing out the door. Cory went off to his work, he was an accountant; yes surprising, but true. And I still had an hour before I needed to leave for work. I had nothing to do, so I decided to call my friend Jennifer.

"Hello."

"Hey Jennifer. It's Topanga. How have you been?"

"Oh hey Topanga. I've been fine. Usual, you know work and everything. How have you and Cory been?"

"Great. Great. You and Ben?" Ben was Jennifer's current boyfriend.

"Oh we broke up a little while back, actually." Or so I thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How you been holding up with that?"

"Good actually. It surprised me..." And as Jennifer was talking about her break up with Ben I thought of how good her and Shawn would be together. Then I got a great idea.

"Hey Jennifer. Cory's friend Shawn is really nice guy. We should double date with him. You could get to know him. He's a really nice guy."

"Umm... ok. Sure. Why not."

"Great. I'll talk to Shawn about it. Well I should probably go Jennifer. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Topagna. It was nice talking to you."

"You too Jennifer. Bye."

After I hung up with Jennifer I called Cory. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie. Nevermind talking to that girl in your office. We're gonna hook Shawn up with Jennifer."

"Umm... honey... we're gonna hook up Shawn and...?" And I hung up.

I went out the door, and went to my car. Going to my job, as a designer. Finally, and hopefully I could get Shawn to fall out of love with me. It was most definitely getting me worried. 


	3. Shall We Double Date?

**(You guys don't murder me. Completely forgot about this story. I'm back. Don't worry. Hope I can finish this story to your guys liking. Thanks for reading. Leave reviews please.)**

My phone started ringing at work, it had been right after lunch and I was in the middle of working on a big cilent.

It was Cory.

"Hey honey. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Really Jennifer? Why Jennifer?"

"Her and Ben broke up. Shawn's lonely..."

"He's not lonely!"

"...so why not?"

"Fine we'll try it."

"Great honey." I said smiling.

"Wait... don't hang up!" He yelled, as I hung up.

------------

When I got home Cory was sitting in the middle of the living room... with Shawn.

"SHAWN!"

"TOPANGA!" Shawn yelled mimicking. Cory laughed at me.

Cory smiled at my mad facial, for having him laugh at me. I smiled at him, because he looked so darn adorable. I sat next to him, and he put my arm around me. I awkwardly looked at Shawn, who had an awkward look on his face.

"So how was work?" Cory asked me, having no idea that the room was filled with awkwardness.

"It was fine. You know. I designed." Shawn laughed. I looked the opposite direction.

After minutes of Cory and Shawn chatting, Cory mentioned the double date.

I looked at Shawn for the first time since sitting down. He had a shocked look on his face. "Really? Why? Does it look like I need a date?"

"Well... Topan..." Cory started, I shoved my elbow into his side. He looked at me, confused. He clearly had no idea what I wanted him to say. I sighed, and hissed the word 'we'. He still had the confused look on his face.

"WE!" I yelled.

"We?" Shawn asked, laughing quietly. "We what?"

Cory sighed, "We think that you need a date. You seem lonely."

"Really? Lonely? What gave you guys that idea?"

"Shawn we were just thinking that you needed to go out. You're sulking. Angela is gone. Ok? You need to stop missing her so much." I slapped my hand on my forehead. Cory had definitely just said the wrong thing.

"OH REALLY? I NEED TO GET OVER THE FACT THAT SHE'S GONE?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON IN LIFE. STOP ASSUMING!" Shawn jumped up, grabbed his things. "Good evening." He walked to the front door, and slammed it shut.

Cory simply looked down at me, "I guess he doesn't want a double date."

"You think?" I got up and went to the kitchen. I started clashing all the dishes together.

"Are you mad at me?" He sounded utterly confused.

I walked to the doorway coming from the kitchen, "Why in the hell did you mention Angela? That's the reason we wanted that double date. To help him. Not to bring her up again. Seriously. Do you want Shawn to hate you?"

He stood up. "He shouldn't hate me. He should be thanking me. It's the truth. He does need to get over her."

"She only left a little bit ago. A few months isn't long at all! How long would it take you to get over me if I left?"

"It's different..." He started walking over to me.

"NO IT IS NOT DIFFERENT! SHAWN LOVED ANGELA AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE ME! I COULD SEE IT IN THEIR EYES. NOW HE FEELS LIKE YOU'RE JUST RUBBING IT IN HIS FACE THAT YOU HAVE YOUR MARRIAGE WITH ME AND HE DOESN'T HAVE THE MARRIAGE HE SHOULD HAVE WITH ANGELA! SO NOW HE THINKS HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT I SHOULD BE WITH HIM AND NOT YOU! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

"He's in love with you?"

I walked out of the kitchen, and ran up the stairs. Realizing I just told on his best friend about loving me. I hoped Cory wouldn't follow me and ask questions.


	4. Fear

**Second update in one day. I'm happy. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it all. Enjoy. Reviews please. Pee ess... sorry my chapters are short. I honestly didn't think this story out enough. But that's ok. It's still a pretty ok story.**

I was wrong. Of course Cory ran up the stairs as soon I as I got to our room. Why he didn't at least wait a few minutes, I had no idea. But honestly.

"In love with you?" He sat down on the bed, and stared directly at me.

I turned my back towards him. "I don't even know anymore. Just drop it. It'll go away. It meant nothing. I swear."

"He loves you though. Sure it's nothing to you. But it's definitely something to him. Damnit. How could he do this to me?" I could tell he had gotten up by the creak sound of the bed. I punched my pillow repeatedly, annoyed of what was coming up.

I got up after Cory, and looked him straight in the eye. "If he's in love with me it honestly isn't any big deal is it? It shouldn't be. Because I love you, not Shawn."

Cory walked up to me, his face directly in front of me. His nose was nearly touching mine. "This isn't nothing. Love isn't nothing. If he's truly in love with you he'll start trouble. I know him. He will. I don't want to lose you."

I backed away from him. "You really think I would leave you? For Shawn? My best friend?"

"I was just your best friend once." I turned my back to him.

"I can't believe you think I would leave you."

"I see the look in your eye when you guys see each other."

I turned around and gave him the evil eye. He just pissed me off, and he could tell. "OH YOU MEAN THE LOOK OF FEAR? FEAR THAT HE'LL DO SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU HATE HIM! FEAR THAT HE'LL TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! DO YOU MEAN THAT LOOK CORY? IS THAT THE LOOK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Umm... I guess so. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah you're right. You never think! You have never thought about things like this through. I swear you never use your head." I yelled at him, tears filling my eyes.

"Topanga... I'm not stupid. I'm just worried."

"That I'll go with Shawn? We've been together how long and you think I'm the type of person that would leave you for your best friend? I'm not that heartless."

"I wasn't thinking."

"You got that right."

"Stop saying that."

"Then stop saying you weren't thinking!"

Cory sighed, looked at me for a few seconds, eyes filled with pain, and walked out of the room.

I sat on the bed, then laid back after a few seconds. Crying.

---------------------------

After about an hour, I walked down to the kitchen. No one was there. I walked over the window that overlooked our front yard, and driveway. Cory's car was gone. I started crying, my eyes flooding non-stop. I walked back up to our room, and curled up in a ball on the bed. Cory and I had never gotten in a fight that made him leave. I didn't want him to leave. He was supposed to be downstairs waiting for me to get over our fight. I wondered how long he had been gone, and why I hadn't noticed him leaving. I always could hear the car when he left. Maybe I had actually fallen asleep. Like I was about to do now.

Having no idea how long I was asleep for, I randomly popped up. "SHAWN!"

Jumping into the car, I zoomed away as fast as I could. Completely unaware that I had forgotten to lock the house up.

I started talking outloud to myself again, "I caused this. What was Cory going to do with Shawn. He was already gone for god knows how long, if he had been gone since before I went downstairs wouldn't he be back home by now? Especially if I just now fell asleep. Or was I missing seeing him drive home right as I was driving?" I looked at every single car driving by me, but none of them looked like Cory's. "Damnit. I have no idea what's going on. RAWRRRR! I DON'T REMEMBER IT TAKING THIS LONG TO GET TO FUCKING SHAWN'S HOUSE! All because he let it slip that he loved me. Dammmnnnnn. What was Cory doing to him? OH MY LORD! FINALLY!" I drove up to Shawn's house, and got in the driveway, right behind Cory's car. I was scared to see that this is were he actually was.

I ran out of my car, and opened Shawn's door right up. Not even wondering why his door was already unlocked.

"CORY DON'T!" I yelled, running into Shawn's living room. There they both were. Just sitting there, staring at me. "What? I thought that..."

"We would fighting right now? Because of the idiot thing Cory said?" Shawn laughed. "Cory says stupid stuff like that all the time. It's just who we are. He's fully forgiven."

"Oh." I sat down, giving a Cory strange look. He gave me a reassuring one.

"So about this double date." Shawn started up again. "I've been thinking about it. And I'll do it. But who's the lucky girl?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Umm... my friend Jennifer." I said, still looking at Cory, apparently with a shocked look on my face.

"What's with the facial expression?" Shawn said laughing again.

"I'm just surprised that you randomly decided to start going with it. I'm glad." I said looking at him and smiling.

We talked for only a few other minutes, figuring out that next Saturday would be a good day for the date, and that Shawn would come meet us at our house. Then Cory and I decided to go. We said our good byes, and walked out the front door. As soon as Shawn shut the door, I turned to Cory. "What the hell was that about?"

"Well I decided to take the good turn. You know, do the nice thing instead of the wrong thing."

"Wow. I honestly wouldn't have expected that."

"Because I'm stupid?" He said, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just angered that you honestly thought I would go for Shawn when I have you." He grined, and I softly kissed him.

Randomly, I pushed him. "You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever leave the house without telling me ever again!"

"Sorry honey." He smiled at me.

After a kiss, we went to our cars, and drove home.

Once we got home, there was apparently something that looked wrong with the house. Because by the time I got there, Cory was just standing a far distance from it, looking at it.

I started to get out of the car, when he flung his hand back and yelled, "STAY IN THE CAR! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S BROKEN IN!"

I did as I was told, and dived back in my car. Cory started to walk towards the house.


	5. Pregnant?

**(I'm tired as hell, but I'm gonna update before I go to bed. Because that's how I roll. Reviews please. Hope you enjoy. Short chapter. It happens.)**

I just sat in my car, staring at my house, scared out of my mind what Cory was doing at that moment. I was afraid for him, and I had to call someone. But at that moment in time I remembered that I had left my cell phone in the house on my marathon to get out of the house. And at that moment in time, I was to worried to even think to run to one of my neighbor's homes.

Minutes passed when Cory finally came out of the house. Without any thought I ran up to him, wrapping my arms as tightly around him as I could. "Cory what happened? Are you alright? Is anything missing?" I kept my hands, tight on his shoulders, and looked at him.

"No. It looks like someone just opened the door and left. Nothing was gone, and it didn't look like there was even difficulty for the person to get in." I gasped.

"I left the door unlocked when I left. Oh my lord, I'm so sorry." Cory grabbed me into a hug.

"We're alright, and nothing is gone. We're fine. Don't worry." He stroked my hair. But even after Cory's words, I worried. Who walked into our house? If they didn't want anything from the house, what did they want with us?

------------------------------------------

As I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but keep wondering why someone was in our house. I turned my head to see Cory sleeping peacefully, and I wondered why he wasn't up with me, scared shitless? I got another bad feeling in my stomach, and I got up and ran to the restroom. Again with the throwing up, I had no idea what was going on. But I didn't feel sick. Then I thought of something. My period had never come.

I slowly walked back to my room, and lay next to Cory. I went as close as I could without actually letting him know I was there. I was scared. We might be having a baby.

I finally feel asleep, but of course after an hour or two it was time to actually get up. Which disappointed me. Cory was turned on his side, looking at me, with this peaceful look in his eyes. "Umm.. Cory... I kinda have something important to tell you."

"Well shoot." He said, smiling at me.

I looked down at his fingers, entangled in mine. I could feel his breath on me, going out, and being sucked back in. "I don't want you to worry just yet." I looked up at him, into his beautiful eyes. "But I might be... be... oh dear... I might be..."

He looked at me with such curiousity, "You might be what?"

"Well... we might be having a baby..." He got this wonderful facial expression on his face. "It's not for sure yet, but I'm almost positive that I am, pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I know... it's bad..."

"Bad? It's amazing! WE MIGHT BE HAVING A BABY!" He hugged me.

"I'm worried." He let go out of my hug.

"Don't be worried." He held my face with his hands, which were oh so very warm. "This baby, if there is one," he added after seeing the look on my face, "will be the most beautiful baby. It'll be the most amazing thing to happen to us. To happen to everyone, and anyone we know. This baby will be safe. Nothing will happen to you or the baby. I promise." He kissed me on the forehead.

I looked into Cory's shining eyes, and knew he meant it. "But what about last night? How do you know that won't happen again?"

"I don't. But I know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you, and this possible baby," he rubbed my belly, with great pride, "are safe." He smiled at me, and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

I loved him with all my heart, but somehow I couldn't keep but worrying about it all. The house break in, Shawn being in love with me, and to top everything off this possible baby. I wasn't ready for any of this. Then again I don't know if anyone ever is.


	6. I Love This Man

**(So I started this story again because I knew some people were reading it. But I have written 3 chapters, and have yet to get any new reviews. I'm not really that interested in this story anymore. If you guys want me to keep up with it, I will. Even if it's just one person. And even if it's a while from now. But as of right now, this is my last chapter, which will most lately be short, because I don't know what to do with it. The story isn't over, but I'm not having that fun writing it. But once again, if you want me to, I will. And I still want reviews. I'm not a mean person, by the way, just angered.)**

I was right. Pregnant. The stupid test was positive, and I was afraid. I didn't know when, and how to tell Cory. But I knew I had to do it soon.

"What's wrong honey?" He walked in the room, and sat next to me, on the bed. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and kept staring at me.

"I'm actually pregnant. I don't know what to do." I guess it wasn't that hard. Cory jumped up.

"I know you're scared. But I'm really excited, and you should be too. We're gonna be parents!" He smiled at me with his huge smile, and gave me a big kiss directly on the lips. "Don't be scared. I'll always be here, and we'll get through everything together. I promise."

It was Saturday morning, that morning. The day we were having our double date with Shawn and Jennifer. I was nervous. I didn't want Shawn to be in love with me anymore. So I was hoping for that, and also for Shawn to fall in love all over again. And forget about Angela. Angela was such a fool to leave him. He was a good man.

But I still needed him to not love me. For I didn't love him.

Cory and I made breakfast together. Which we never usually did, but I guess the thought of a baby bought us closer that morning. It seemed like a scene from a movie that would make all the girls and women swoon. I was glad that this was life.

I looked over at Cory, he was making eggs, his back turned to me. I snuck up to him, and hug him from behind. He placed his hands on my arms for a moment. Then he slowly turned around, and kissed me. "You don't wanna crush the baby from hugging me so tight do you?" I giggled at him, and kissed him again.

We were the perfect family, and that was the first moment that I was honestly excited about our future child.

"How about the name Seth or Emily, if she's a girl." Cory asked eagerly. I laughed. I loved this man.


	7. Our Double Date

**(So I'm back already, haha.. that was pretty quick. But I'm always glad to start a story for even one reader. Thanks to MidnightLightning36 for getting me to start again. The chapters might be a little short, and a little rushed. But I have story ideas and as long as it works. Ok, here we go.)**

Cory and I sat in the living room, awaiting for Shawn to get to the house. We were a little dressed up. Me with a little black dress, which I wasn't going to be able to fit into for much longer. Cory wearing just a collared shirt, and nice slacks. My nerves were jumping around inside of me.

Finally after many minutes of silence and waiting, Shawn walked in the door. "What took you so long?" I asked. Shawn had a confused look on his face, and looked at the clock. In all honesty he was 5 minutes earlier than we told him to be. I laughed at myself, and we decided to leave anyway.

While Cory drove, Shawn sat infront with him, and I sat silencely in the back. We were meeting Jennifer at the restaurant. I looked over at Shawn. He was wearing a nice black shirt, and the same colored pants. He looked rather handsome, and was almost positive that this would end up working.

Getting there seemed to take forever again, but we did finally get there. Jennifer was waiting for us outside. Looking pretty in her little blue dress, that was knee length.

"Jennifer!" I walked over to her and gave her a hug. It had been a long time since I had seen her.

"Hi Topanga. Cory." She nodded her head at Cory, and her eyes moved over to Shawn. "Hi. I'm Jennifer." She offered her hand to shake.

Shawn took it, "Hi I'm Shawn." He smiled, and she smiled back.

We went into the restaurant, and sat down in a booth. Cory and I on one side, and Shawn and Jennifer on the other side. Shawn was directly infront of me, which made me super nervous.

While we were all talking Shawn seemed to be a little out of it. I think I have a pretty good idea why, but I didn't want it to be that reason. Angela had affected him in so many ways, but I didn't want this to be one of them. She was hurting him without even seeing him. I hated this. I hated seeing my best friend hurting this badly. I wished it would end. Like now.

It was right after dinner, we were awaiting for our dessert when Jennifer had to go to the restroom. I was never the type of girl who went to the restroom with people. But Jennifer said, "Hey Topanga. I have to go to the restroom." I knew this meant she wanted me to go with her. So Cory moved out of the booth, and I followed her to the restroom. Not so much as giving a look back at Cory and Shawn.

As soon as we got to the restroom Jennifer looked at me, obviously saddened by something. "Jennifer, what is it?"

"I like Shawn. I really do. But he isn't saying much. Why isn't he saying much?"

"He's just sad. The girl he is in love with left him a few months ago. And we honestly thought that making him go out again would help him. But I guess being on a date just makes it worse. I'm sorry we put you into this. We... well I just thought this would be good for Shawn. I hate seeing him like this. I'll do almost anything to make him better. And you're so amazing that I hoped you would be able to help. Once again I'm super sorry Jennifer."

"Oh. Well I guess it's not that big a deal. I just wanted to know if something was wrong with me."

"What could be possibly be wrong with you?" I smiled. She smiled back, and we walked out of the restroom. Back to our table.

The dessert just had got there, and we were rather enjoying ourselves. Shawn had finally loosed up, and I was happy out of my mind to see him being the old Shawn again.

Once we were half way through with dessert Shawn's phone rang. He looked at it, and this shocked expression appeared on his face. He looked up at Cory and I, the words just pouring out of his mouth, "It's Angela."


	8. Choices

**(So I happened to plan out the rest of this story. Which should make it easier, and maybe even funner to write. Reviews please.)**

Shawn got out of the booth and walked to only god knows where he went. The three of us kind of sat there in an awkward silence for a good while.

After a few minutes Jennifer got up, "Umm... you guys probably need to just be you three. I'm going to go now. Thanks for the great night. And tell Shawn it was great to meet him."

I looked over at her, "Oh Jennifer you don't have to leave."

"It's fine." She smiled, and gave her share of the pay. She walked away without saying another word.

"Well... this night isn't going quite as we planned." I sighed, and put my head on Cory's shoulder.

After many minutes of waiting for Shawn to come back he appeared. He didn't say a word. Just sat there, staring at the table, his hands pressed down on the table. He was pressing down so hard the knuckles of his hands were turning white. "Shawn...?" I placed my hand on top of one of his.

There was still several minutes where Shawn didn't say a thing. But I still kept my hand on his, and rubbed it with my fingers. Cory suddenly got up, and said, "Let's just go home. We can figure this out there." So we all got up and left.

While we were driving home, the car was also filled with silence. Occasionally I could swear I could hear Shawn mumble things that didn't make much sense. But the instant he would say them, I would forget what he had said.

Finally we arrived home, and every single one of us walked to the living room. Still nothing was said. So I got up and decided to make everyone tea. A few minutes in the process of making the tea I could hear talking in the living room.

I walked in there after our tea was doing being made. Once again the room was filled with silence. I walked over to Cory and Shawn and each gave them a cup. I decided to sit next to Shawn instead of Cory. I didn't want him to have to look at a happy couple. The room was still filled with silence until Cory asked, "What did Angela say?" It might have seemed like the wrong time to ask something like that. But hey, we needed to talk some time. Soon or later, it would hurt either way.

Shawn shrugged. "You have to talk to us eventually." I said, looking at him concered.

He saw the look in my eyes, and I'm pretty sure that's what pushed him to talk. "Everything. It was strange how she could say some much in so little time."

I looked at him. "Shawn." He looked over at me. "What exactly did she say?"

Shawn paused, and looked at the carpet. "She keeps on telling me still loves me. She keeps on telling me she wants to come back. She keeps telling me when she's in town. Just to see me. My heart wants to see her, but my head think it might be just a waste of time. What if she does the same thing to me again?" He looked back over at me.

"Shawn that's honestly a desicion you're going to have to make on your own. You know her the best."

"That's just it. I don't feel like I know her at all anymore. What if the girl I thought she was is just an act?"

"It's just a decision that you have to make for yourself. Maybe you should see her in person. See if any feelings come back out."

"I know if I see her my feelings will all come flooding back. But I don't want this to happen to me again. I don't deserve this. I feel like she's playing me. I don't need to see her."

"I hate to say this Shawn but I think you do need to. You already have a pretty good idea of how she'll feel. Just see what happens." I smiled at him. Cory sat quietly in his corner, listening to our conversation.

"Topanga. What's the point? She's just gonna end up leaving me again."

"You don't know that. What if..."

Cory looked over at me, "Topanga stop. If the man doesn't want to talk to her, then he doesn't have to talk to her."

I opened my mouth to start speaking again, but Cory 'shh'ed me. I leaned back on the couch and listened to them talk for the rest of the time.

Somewhere and somehow I tuned out of their conversation completely. I have no idea how it happened, but somehow they got to Angela leaving once Shawn's feelings for came back fully.

Before I knew it Shawn had jumped up, "IF SHE KEEPS ON LEAVING ME THEN SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LOVE ME OR NEED ME OR CARE ABOUT ME!" He stormed out of the room, out of the house, and we heard him zoom away in his car.

"What just happened?" I asked, looking up at Cory. Since I had pretty much went way down on the couch comfortably.

"I did what you thought would be the best. And he calmly said he didn't want to. And we sat in silence for a little bit. Then he randomly shouted what he just shouted."

"So you didn't say or do anything to make him mad?"

"Surprisely no." he smiled at me.

"Good." I smiled right back at him, and got closer to him.


	9. A Surprise Visit

**(It's early in the morning, and I'm definitely not ready to go to bed. So I'll start this chapter, no idea if I'll finish it before going to bed. But I'm gonna defnitely start. Reviews please.)**

We went to bed, not worrying at all. That is until I hit the pillows, I began to worry highly about how Shawn was doing. I decided that the next morning I would have to go see him. Hopefully he was ok, and wasn't doing to badly. I didn't know how I felt about the whole Angela thing anymore. Shawn was making sense, but I hadn't heard Angela's side of the story so I wasn't for sure.

That morning I woke up and went straight to Shawn's house. That is after getting dressed, and eating a little breakfast.

Once I arrived I knocked on the door a few times, and before I knew it Shawn's face was at the door. I had been seeing him a lot lately, and I had just realized it. "Hey Topanga." He smiled. "Come on in."

He opened his screen door, and I walked right in. I smiled at him, and we both walked into the living room.

We sat down on the couch, and I looked at him. "How have you been doing?"

He laughed. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday was a pretty dramatic exit." He laughed again.

"Oh that? Well... I'm better now, and that's all that matters." He smiled.

"Well Shawn, I'm here if you ever want to talk." I smiled right back at him.

"Thanks." He pulled me into a tight embrace. "You're my best friend." He mumbled. Then I was once again reminded of how he told me he loved me last time it was just the two of us.

"Umm... Shawn...?"

He let go out of me. He looked right in my eyes, "Topanga... what's up?" He could tell I was concered.

"Well the other day you said..." The doorbell rang. I sighed, and so did Shawn. He got up and went to the door.

A few seconds later, he ran back into the room, and looked at me shocked, "It's Angela. I can't answer the door. I can't talk to her by myself." He started pacing the room. I looked at him, surprised out of my mind that Angela actually came over to the house. He ran over to me, and kneeled infront of me. "Topanga can you stay here while she's here? I can hide you in some room. Please I can't be here alone with her." He had this afraid look in his eyes.

I smiled. "Of course I will."

"Great." He smiled, and led me into a room right next to the living room, I would honestly be able to hear perfectly. But I didn't let Shawn know that. But maybe he already knew, I wasn't sure. But all I knew was that I was glad I would be able to hear everything. "Thank you so much Topanga." He flashed me another smile, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Shawn. Good luck." I whispered loudly as he went to the front door. I closed the door, but not without leaving a peep open first.

"Shawn!" I heard someone say, this someone was obviously Angela. I wanted nothing more to jump out of the closet, and beat the living shit out of her for hurting my best friend. But I did no such thing, I knew it would just end up horrible.

"Hey Angela..." Shawn said rather down sounding. I heard them start walking to the living room, and I looked through the peep of the door. Looking at Angela. I never knew this would happen with her, but anger bubbled up inside of me as I saw her walk in the room, tyring to hold hands with Shawn. He wouldn't let her. 'Good for him.' I thought to myself.

They both sat down, and Angela tried to get Shawn to sit next to her. But Shawn sat on the other side of the room. I could only tell by the movement of their feet. I couldn't see them anymore, so I just pressed my ear against the peep I left on the opening of the door, listening to every word, "What do you want?" He asked roughly.

"I wanted to see you silly." She sounded different, like she was trying to win him back, in a stupid flirty way. "I tried going to Topanga and Cory's house to make it a surprise for you. But when I walked in, no one was there. I didn't even bother to close the door." She began to laugh, I didn't realize why, she had put me through so much worry. I wanted to go out there and smack her.

Shawn seemed mad too, maybe even madder. "You didn't even close the door. What the hell Angela?"

"Like it matters much anyway. They probably didn't even think about it for one second, the weird people they are." She giggled some more. Oh she was about to get it now, but as I stood up, about to walk out of the room, I could see Shawn's eyes. He flashed his eyes over to me, and mouthed, 'Don't.' Angela seemed not to notice.

After a few moments of silence she started again, "So how have you been lately?"

"Fine."

"What's been up with you lately?"

"Things." Way to stick it Shawn!

"Oh... well... I've been going around the country. Trying to find places to live. It's so hard."

"I don't remember asking you what you've been up to." I smiled widely.

"Oh... well... um... I just figured you wanted to know."

"Not really." haha. Yes!

"Well... let's cut to the chase here Shawn. I want you back."

"So?"

"So..." she said, starting to sound annoyed. "...I think we need to get back together. We're perfect together, and everyone thinks so."

"Who's everyone?"

"Well... everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone."

"I'm sorry. You've had the time to meet everyone in the world since you've been gone?" I giggled softly, covering my mouth with my hand.

"No... but you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do."

"SHAWN!" She got up and walked over to him. I stood up again to see what she was doing. She had pulled him into a kiss. I was completely grossed out, but before I could ever pull a fake gagging noise, he pushed her away.

"What the fuck makes you think you can just kiss me like that?"

"We love each other." And she tried kissing him again. But he pushed again.

"No. You just want someone to use, and to have sex with. And to tell you're in love with." I laughed under my breath again.

"Shawn I want to be with you forever."

"OH YOU DO REALLY?" She began nodding her head. "AND BY THE TIME WE FALL MADLY IN LOVE WHAT THEN? YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU SHAKE YOUR HEAD NO! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED THIS WAY! I DON'T NEED YOU ANGELA! I NEVER NEEDED YOU! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE! FOR GOOD!"

"But Shawnnn..." She sounded whiney and pathetic.

"Just shut up and leave." And she began to walk away. I knew Shawn would be mad at me, but I couldn't resist it.

I jumped out of the room. I gave her a evil smirk, and said, "Bye bitch." She stopped in her tracks and glared at me.

"You and Shawn are together?"

"No, I'm just a best friend who actually cares about him."

Angela balled up her fists, and got closer to me, "I care about him more than your sorry little ass ever could..."

"GET OUT!" Shawn hollered. And she did as she was told to, giving one last sad pathetic look at him as she walked out the door.


	10. I'm Not In Love With You

**(Time for another chapter? I think so. Hoped you enjoyed my last chapter, and thanks for you guys for the reviews. And making me start this story again. I'm starting to have a really good time with it. Ok let's do this.)**

"Way to go Shawn!" My hand flew up in the air, yet Shawn did nothing. He just went over to the couch and sat down, speechless. "What's wrong?" I sat next to him. "That was amazing, you should be so proud of yourself." I smiled widely.

"Yeah I guess so..." Shawn mumbled, not looking anywhere near my face.

"Shawn what's up?"

Shawn pulled one of those fake, nervous laughs. "Well... I guess Shawn's a loner once again. And I'm tired of being a loner. I was never meant to be a loner."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll find someone else new so soon, it'll surprise you."

"I don't know. That was just really hard to do. Even if she ended up being a skank ho. I can't help but love her. It's so fucking difficult. I don't know if I have the strength to be able to look for someone else."

"I know." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off, "No. Honestly Topanga, you don't. You've had Cory all your life haven't you?"

I looked at the ground, "I guess you're right."

"Yeah..."

After moments of silence I broke it. "But I know how you feel about telling someone you care about something they don't want to hear. I'm a baby compared to you. I haven't even told the person what I've been meaning to tell something yet."

"Oh really?" He asked looking at me, his eyebrows up. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you needing to talk to?"

The truth was about to finally about to come out. I scared about confronting Shawn that I didn't love him. "Oh well... you." I looked up at him.

"Me?"

"Um... well... yeah."

"What about me?"

I struggled to find the right words. "Well um... remember that one night that we were planning Cory's surprise party, and I left in a hurry?"

Shawn looked at me, confused, for a minute. "OH!" He seemed to finally realize what I was talking about.

"Well... yeah..."

He laughed. "Topanga..." he put his hand on mine. "I'm not in love with you."

"But you said..."

"Yeah I said I loved you. But I never thought you would take it to that level. I love you as friend. A best friend. A best friend who has helped me through the hardest times. You're just amazing Topanga." He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "But I could never ever be in love with you. That's just to strange. You don't have to worry about me trying to steal you from Cory." He laughed again. "You're my best friend. Nothing more. Nothing ever more."

I gave a weak smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled widely and gave me a tight hug.

We sat hugging for an actual good time. "Umm... Topanga...?"

"Yes Shawn?" I let go of him. He had this worried look on his face.

"Can you hook with me up with Jennifer again?"

I laughed, "Sure thing." And he smiled.

"Thanks friend."

"Welcome friend." We shared another hug.

We chatted for a little while, and then randomly Shawn said, "Well... we have a surprise party to throw don't we?" And we laughed.

**(Oh yay. I'm happy with this chapter. It's semi short, but I like it anyway. And the insult 'skank ho' comes from Melissa's, aka my, vocab. haha. Reviews please.)**


	11. Surprise Party

**(Time for the next chapter. Leave me reviews pretty pretty please. Even if you don't I still plan to finish this story. Only because it's so close to the finish and it's hard not to do that. Enjoy for those of you who are reading.)**

Next weekend happened to be time for Cory's surprise party. Shawn and I, admittingly, didn't do much to plan it. All we did was decide it would be at Shawn's, who to invite, and how we would get Cory there. We happened to use the rest of that time just talking. We were to close of people to actually be able to plan much.

I went to Shawn's about an hour before Cory was going to be pulled over there. We didn't put up much on the walls. Only random pictures of Cory doing something crazy. Or pictures from our child/teen/collegehood.

We stood back and looked at all the pictures. "Cory will absolutely love it." I said smiling away.

"Yeah he will." Shawn said, smiling also. He grabbed me into a hug, and we stood there. Looking at our past times together.

"And there will be plenty of more fun times just like these." I looked at him, grinning widely.

"There better be." He messed up and my hair, and walked to the kitchen. He looked at all the things I got, food wise. "Jesus. It looks like someone died and everyone in the neighborhood brought food." He picked up parts of my food collection, and stared at them dumbfounded.

I laughed. "Yeah why not make it this special?"

Shawn had picked up two different types of chips. Different brands, same flavor. "Death by heart burn."

I walked over to him, laughing, and punched him lightly in the arm. "Well." He walked out to the frig and began taking out the drinks.

People started arriving about ten minutes later. It only took about fifteen minutes for everyone who was invited to come. We all waited for Cory. Whom I told; Shawn wanted him and I to come over for dinner. And that I would be doing some things for work, so we would meet each other there.

It didn't take Cory long to get there. He was actually there the time I had told him to be there, which was surprising to me. We all dived behind a piece of furniture. Cory just walked in. "Shawn... why's your door unlocked?" He walked into the dark living room. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"SURPRISE!" We all jumped up, and so did Cory. He had a wide smile on his face.

"I completely was not thinking this would be happening." He walked in the room, and everyone started to greet him.

"This was a good one." Shawn put him arm around my shoulder, and smiled at me.

"Yeah. I think so too." I smiled right back at him.

Cory walked over to us. "You guys planned all of this?" He stood in between us, and wrapped one arm on each of us.

"We did indeed." Shawn said.

"We completely did." I kissed Cory.

"Thanks guys. You're so freaking amazing." We just smiled at him. And then he walked away.

"Yeah we are pretty amazing." Shawn remarked, and I laughed loudly.

Then without warning, well to Shawn anyway, I knew it was already happening, someone came into the party. "Jennifer?" He walked over to her.

I smiled as I watched them hug each other. And I went over to where Cory was laughing at some idiot thing his brother Eric did.

----------------------------------

After about two hours, I felt someone come up from behind me with a hug. "Thanks Topanga." It was Shawn.

I turned around. "For what?"

"Bringing Jennifer here. You're such a great friend." He was smiling wider than I had seen him smile in a long time.

"It's no problem Shawn. Really."

He smiled. "It's bigger than you could ever know."

"Aww... thanks Shawn. I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks for everything lately. I needed it." We hugged again, and he walked right back to Jennifer. A certain hop in his step, something probably only I would notice.

**(Reviews please. And I'm having family from a different state coming on Monday. So I have no idea if I'll be able to do any more writing before then. If not then you'll get the final chapter in a week and a half, roughly. But I'll try to do it tomorrow. My mom is putting me to work though. Hopefully I can. But anyways. Hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys.)**


	12. Births and Marriages

Before I knew it, nine months had passed. I was now in the hospital, squeezing the hell out of Cory's arm, delivering a baby. "Do the breathing exercises." Cory said to me. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I pushed with all my strength.

After many 'shut the hell up's, and pushes, something finally happened. My baby was finally born.

Cory and I didn't want to know the sex of the baby before he or she was born. So we were about to find out now. I grabbed Cory's hand, and squeezed.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Said the doctor, beaming.

Cory and I looked at each other, I had tears in my eyes, and so did Cory. "What about names?" I whispered to him.

"Angela?" Cory joked. I hit him in the arm.

"Don't even joke about that."

"Ok... ok... Samantha?"

"Really Cory? Samantha?" I sat there thinking, "Samantha... Samantha Matthews... actually that's pretty cute." I smiled up at him. "I love it." I gave him a kiss.

The doctor smiled, "You guys thought of a name yet?"

I nodded. "Samantha Melody Matthews." I looked up at my wonderful husband. And they handed him our baby daughter. Baby Samatha, she was so beautiful.

----------------------

Cory walked back in the room after going to see Samantha. Followed shortly by Shawn.

"She's completely gorgeous." Shawn said smiling, and he next to me. While Cory sat on the other side of me.

"Just like her mama." Cory said smiling also.

"Thank you guys. I'm just glad that's over. It was such hard work."

"It couldn't have been that hard." Shawn said jokingly. I punched him in the arm, as hard as I could. Which wasn't very hard, considering all my strength was pretty much gone now.

"Shut up. That was the hardest and most painful I ever had to do in my entire life." I sighed loudly.

"Well you are going to have to do again sometime." Cory said, smiling widely.

"Oh lord..." They laughed at me, and Cory kissed me on the forehead.

After several minutes of me just sitting there, Shawn spoke. "I'm going to ask Jennifer to marry me."

"What?" I looked at him, happy out of my mind.

"Really?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I'm asking tonight." He was smiling a mile long.

"Shawn that's so great." I continued to smile at him.

Everything was perfect; from my husband. To our new baby child. To Shawn actually falling in love after Angela. Nothing could beat this.

**(End of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. No matter when you read this story, please leave reviews. Thanks everyone. : ) Rough ending. But I liked it anyway. Bye guys. Aren't you guys glad I got to finish it?)**


End file.
